Reiji Sakamaki/Anime
Anime Episode 1 Reiji makes his first appearance when he interrupts Ayato from biting Yui. He tells Ayato that he should take such activities to his private room. When Yui asks him for help, he questions her identity. When Yui tells him that her father told her that she'll be living here, Reiji responds with how he didn't hear nothing of the sort, and asks Ayato to explain this to him. He comments on how this is strange since he hasn't been informed about this. Reiji then says that they should discuss this elsewhere, ordering one of their butlers to see to her luggage. When his other brothers start to lick Yui, he scolds them by saying that such behavior is impolite towards a young lady they've just met. He then asks them if anyone has been told about Yui living there with them. Yui claims that this is a misunderstanding and starts to leave, but Reiji stops her by saying that he's attempting to verify the truth of the matter, and that it would be impolite of her to leave now. Once his elder brother, Shu, clears up the misunderstanding, Reiji tells her that there isn't one and proceeds to introduce everyone. When Yui realizes that they're all vampires, she pulls out a cross. Reiji sits down and asks her if she really believes that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine. He then comments how this goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are and how it makes him furious. Yui runs out and he says that her manners are deplorable. He then appears in the room Yui ran off into with his other brothers, saying that out of all the rooms she could've entered, she just had to choose this one. He explains that this is a room that they sealed off so no one may enter, and now he'll have to fit it with a new lock. Reiji then tells her that there's only one fact she must comprehend, the fact that she can never escape from them. Episode 2 Reiji interrupts Ayato and Laito who're arguing over Yui. He informs them that they'll be late and tells Yui that she needs to get changed. When Yui questions why, he rudely asks her if she needs everything to be spelled out for her, then explains they're going to night school, and that they cannot allow her to be active during the daytime just because she has the common sense of a mortal. He says that as long as she lives in the Sakamaki residence, she must adjust to their lifestyle and if she has a complaint, she is free to leave at any time. He tells her to hurry up and dress into her uniform. Next scene, all of them are seen in the limousine. When Ayato is about to bite Yui, Reiji once again interrupts him by saying that he should take such activities to his room. Yui is seen with a box of cranberry juice in her hands which Reiji explains is for her, stating that it's the best cure for weak blood. Yui thanks him, and he responds by saying he shouldn't thank her and she must be fully aware that she is their prey and drink that daily. Once they arrive at the school, he explains to her that she's in the same class as Ayato and Kanato so she must go with them. He tells her that unless she doesn't want a whipping, she shouldn't try anything reckless. Then while Ayato is drinking her blood, Reiji appears and calls him a disgrace. He tells him to be responsible and make sure she gets home, proceeding to leave and turning off the light. Episode 3 All of them are seen eating at the dining table. Laito offers to Yui that he'll feed her, but Reiji scolds him by saying it's bad manners to get on his feet during a meal. After Shu gets up and leaves, Reiji complains how he's a deadbeat and nothing good could come from anyone who grows up spoiled. He then says that Shu won't even make an effort to attend their monthly dinner party. After that, he tells the rest that will be it for today, who get up and leave. When Yui gets up, he stops her and tells her that her table manners are deplorable and that one day he'll pull her aside and discipline her. Then when Ayato, Shu, Laito, and Yui are in the game room, he appears and asks them the meaning of all this commotion. Shu states that he couldn't care less about Yui, so they should be quiet and allow him to sleep. Reiji comments how he thought he would say something of the sort and how he shrinks away from any challenge, saying that he can't do anything without help then angrily calls him a deadbeat. Episode 4 Reiji does not feature in episode 4. Episode 5 Yui spots Reiji sleeping when she enters his laboratory after overhearing distressed moaning. He opens his eyes once she places her hand on his shoulder and asks her what she's doing here. He comments how he can't believe he was woken up by the smell of her blood. He asks her what she's doing there and she tells him she came because she heard him moaning. He gets up and puts on his glasses, telling her to wait a moment and that he'll make tea. Yui stands there as he drinks his tea. He asks her if she honestly thought he would make tea for her and tells her to stop being so conceited. Yui then asks him if anyone else uses his laboratory, like maybe Shu. Reiji angrily states that just hearing that name makes his ears feel unclean. He then stares out the window, having a flashback of when he was younger. His younger self was staring outside at Shu and his mother. The flashback then ends and he tells Yui he'll make an exception and share his tea with her. Yui thanks him and drinks the tea before dropping it and covering her mouth. He tells her not to worry and that it won't endanger her life. He then opens her mouth and makes her drink something else. Yui falls to the floor, coughing. He scolds her how it's impolite to cough so openly then asks her what's wrong with her and how things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately. Yui stares at her bleeding hand and Reiji grabs her wrist, then he says for her not to get the wrong impression and that he has no interest in things with imperfections but she infuses the air with a sweet aroma. He then licks her hand and asks what is this in shock. He stands up and pulls off his glove and tells her he's soiled himself in her blood. He orders her to stand on her feet before dropping the glove and pushing her back against the bookcase. He then proceeds to bite her and drink her blood. After the credits, Reiji's first "see you" plays. He calls (what is assumed to be) Yui a pathetic and foolish sacrifice who must learn to take the pain the Sakamaki's give her with honor. He states that if it is a deep pleasure she seeks, then she should grope for it and cling to it if she can. He then tells her as a reward he will cut her harder with his whip. Episode 6 Reiji does not feature in episode 6. Episode 7 During Yui's flashback/vision of the Sakamaki's during their childhood, she sees Reiji sitting at a table beside his mother and reading a book after following a young Shu. She asks herself if that is Reiji. He becomes irritated when watching Shu present his friend Edgar's puppy to Beatrix to which she scolds. When Shu runs away, Reiji takes this opportunity to get his mothers attention and claims that he has finished memorising the entire book and finds that he is ignored, which he becomes even more frustrated about. Episode 8 Reiji does not feature in episode 8. Episode 9 Reiji senses Cordelia's return as he is mixing a drug in his labotory. Episode 10 Reiji does not feature in episode 10. Episode 11 Reiji appears in the main room below the upper level which Cordelia in Yui's body is on. He claims that he heard his uncle was entertaining a visitor but he never imagined it would be her. Reiji requests for her to refrain from envoking his father's name without good reason as he finds it patently offensive. Teleporting to the upper level, he calls Cordelia transparent and that, evenidently, schemeing comes as naturally as breathing to her. After she explains that she despises boredom, Reiji agrees and tells her that he can see that a lack fo excitement wouldn't suit her at all and that death suits her much, much better. He refuses her invitation to sit with her with a glare to which she respond to with hurtful remarks about his mother. He realizes that this is how she turned his father against his uncle, his only brother. He finds it amusing that she admits to it and that their bond must not have been very strong if it could have been broken by a woman like her. When Cordelia kisses Reiji he does not respond at first. The second time she kisses him, he deepens the kiss and puts his arm around her waist. He warns her to not toy him with. Pretending to play along, he questions what Richter feels about this before he laughs and passes on her offer, claiming that corrupt women with loose morals do nothing for him and that he's not the least bit attracted to her. She slaps him. Episode 12 After Yui stabs herself, Reiji is visablly angered. In his labotory, he searches through his book for a drug. He informs his brothers that there is a way to bring her back to life but it's incomplete. He is holding a remedy that will kill Cordelia once and for all and all he needs is a piece of Cordelia to finish it. He adds Cordelia's ashes to the drug and hands it to Ayato. At the end of the episode he says to (presumably) Yui she is a bother and that he's never had such a high-maintenance servant before. He claims that, unlike some people, he doesn't have the time to relax and enjoy himself. He demands she come give him a taste - that's pretty much all she is good for anyway. He warns her to prepare for some strict training. Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)